SI NO SOY PARA TI NO SOY PARA NADIE
by manu0929
Summary: -¡CLARO QUE NO BELLA SI NO SOY PARA TI NO SOY PARA NADIE MAS TU ERES MI VIDA Y LO SEGUIRÁS SIENDO PARA DONDE SEA QUE VALLA TU SERÁS LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE MARQUE MI VIDA TE AMO ISABELLA MARIEN SWAN!-Salí corriendo del lugar no sabía que hacer así que me formule la misma pregunta ¿Qué aria si perdiera a bella?


SI NO SOY PARA TI NO SOY PARA NADIE

-Es un verano fantástico.-comento Bella con una sonrisa y admirando el paisaje que nos rodeada

-Si lo es; tú y yo, juntos-dije con miel en mi voz y dando una sonrisa de par en par, mientras que transcurría un silencio, que me ponía a pensar en muchas cosas, y no sé porque la primera que se me vino a la mente fue, ¿qué pasaría si llegara a perder a Bella? Saque muchas conclusiones, pero la primera fue; clavarme una estaca en el corazón y ser egoísta con mi padre.

Había transcurrido más de tres horas y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, a motivo que bella se había quedado dormida en mi pecho, mirando hacia el cielo y yo solo pensaba estupideces. Parecía que el sábado transcurría rápido, ¡bueno eso creía!, hasta ahora. De repente sonó la bocina de algún automóvil el cual hiso despertar a bella de inmediato

-Edward ha anochecido tengo que regresar a casa antes de las 8:00pm Charlie se preguntara donde he estado-dijo preocupada ya que no había avisado a Charlie que iba salir y se levantó despacio recogiendo su suéter.

-pero si son las 7:40 no llegas a tiempo ¡a menos que!- lo único que se me ocurrió para llevar a tiempo era cargarla en mi espalda y correr hacia su casa por 3 vez.

-no no prefiero darle explicaciones a Charlie a vomitar toda una noche-dijo a la defensiva.

-está bien vamos –le puse el abrigo y la guie hacia el camioneta con una sonrisa.

Me puse al bolate y empecé a manejar mi camioneta velozmente me faltaban 5 metros por pasar por la casa del viejo Billy Black el amigo cercano del padre de Bella y mi peor enemigo pero sobretodo buen amigo de la familia Swan

-Edward mira hay personas en la casa de Billy ¿Quiénes serán?¿será su hijo Jacob Black? –lo dijo entusiasmada.

-¿quieres ir Bella?-le dije la mentira más grande porque lo que menos que quería en ese momento era que Bella se encontrara con Jacob Black su pasado amor.

-solo si tú no te enojas-lo dijo con un tono de dulzura y con demasiadas ganas de querer hacerlo.

-todo por ti –le dije dulce y con un gran dolor.

-¡estás seguro Edward!-me pregunto.

-si claro dentra yo te esperare aquí en este punto no me moveré-se lo prometí en silencio

Se dirigió hacia la casa de Billy con una sonrisa enorme; toco la puerta por supuesto era el hijo de Billy Jacob quien había llegado de su excursión de 2 años de las selvas de centro américa ,no tardo en abrir la boca para saludar a bella.

-hola bella como has estado? Cuantos años que no te veo?-pregunto sarcásticamente.

-pues no lo sé, hola Jacob estoy muy bien- no tardo bella en contestar sus preguntas.

-disculpa pasa.-señalo la entrada.

Pues al parecer bella ya tenía una excusa aceptable de su padre, para no ir a cenar a casa.

Bella le contesto:

-pero no me puedo demorar más de 10 minutos debo de ir a cenar casa.

-pues entonces cena aquí con nosotros estaremos muy contentos-respondió en menos de un minuto.

-Jacob además Edward me espera; y pues de que pasaba por acá vi la luz prendida y el coche parqueado y quise bajarme a saludar-bella respondió educadamente por haber rechazado su invitación. Dentro saludo y se despidió rápidamente para no incomodarme esperando Jacob la acompaño a la puerta y se despidió con un beso casi en los labios

-adiós Jacob nos vemos- Bella salió enojada por su imprudencia y corrió así a mi quien estaba ardiendo pero sabía que me tenía que aguantar porque sabía que bella lo controlaría.

-Edward viste eso?-me pregunto preocupada

-si bella pero se que fue por impulso de él y que tú lo podías manejar.-pensé que Bella podía cambiarme

Lleve a Bella a su casa y en camino no hablamos nada.

Pasaron los días y no se me dio gana de ir al instituto y además así demasiado sol y no fui como en 3 meses, no visite a bella ni la llame ni siquiera la vi dormir no sabía nada de ella. Pero llego el día los día de sol se acababan y yo la extrañaba el único motivo por el que no la veía ni la llamaba era porque cuando lo intentaba recordaba el beso que le dio Jacob porque eso me recordó que el corazón de bella puede cambiar de opinión y la podía perder. De repente se me vino un recuerdo de aquel prado en donde estábamos Bella y yo en silencio y mi mente transcurría en la pregunta. ¿Qué pasaría si llegara a perder a bella? Me pregunto ese beso será una coincidencia?.

Me dispuse a dejar de pensar y me arregle en menos de un minuto ir al instituto.

Fui a recoger a bella toque la puerta y Charlie atendió.

-hola Edward bienes a buscar a Bella-pregunto con alegría

-buenos días, si señor-le respondí

-pues ya se han ido-me respondió con el mismo tono

-se han ido-replique

-si Jacob y Bella.

-GRACIAS SEÑOR-respondí con un nudo en la garganta

Fui camino al instituto me ardían las mejillas tenía muchos sentimientos contra Jacob Black en ese momento y ninguno bueno

Tarde unos minutos para volver a normalizarme.

Llegue al instituto y Jacob le daba un beso a bella y no demore en un minuto en ir a golpearlo en la cara

-¿Qué te pasa Cullen?-me respondió con un golpe en la cara ,lo bastante fuerte como para ser de los míos.

-que pasa, pasa todo te estas metiendo con mi chica-dije con una gran ira.

-así, es por bella, pues te equivocas ya es mi chica perdiste-replico con sarcasmo y ira

Respondí con otro golpe mientras el alzaba la mano

-basta Edward para yo ya no soy tu chica-bella interrumpió la pelea en la cual todos los chicos del instituto observaban.

-que creo que escuche mal-estaba atónito

-¡no! has escuchado mal ya no hay nada Edward-parecía muy seria

-ven Edward acompáñame.-me dirigió hacia el bosque

La seguí sin decir ni una palabra hasta que paramos y bella empezó

-veras todo ha cambiado desde el mes en que tu decidiste no llamarme, no visitarme, no escribirme, a y ni ir al instituto ni siquiera sabía si seguíamos juntos lloraba día y noche tenia pesadillas por el solo hecho de no tener una razón…una razón por la cual me dejes y no solo por una razón sino también el por qué? Entonces recordé que tenía un buen amigo Jacob el me con solo nos divertimos entonces empezamos a salir y me olvide de ti ya no te amo Edward ya solo eres una pregunta y una desilusión y a en cuanto tu secreto estará a salvo.

Eres una gran aventura te quiere como amigo si?

-¡CLARO QUE NO BELLA SI NO SOY PARA TI NO SOY PARA NADIE MAS TU ERES MI VIDA Y LO SEGUIRÁS SIENDO PARA DONDE SEA QUE VALLA TU SERÁS LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE MARQUE MI VIDA TE AMO ISABELLA MARIEN SWAN!-Salí corriendo del lugar no sabía que hacer así que me formule la misma pregunta ¿Qué aria si perdiera a bella?

Así como antes la elección era la estaca en el corazón escuchaba una voz lejana Edward no no hagas nada era bella quien sabía que aria ya que me conocía bastante bien y una vez se lo comente si la pregunta y la respuesta.

Seguí Con mi rumbo y llegue a casa no había nadie mis hermanos y Carlisle se encontraban en el instituto y Esme se encontraba en que escribí una carta

Familia y mi querida bella

Perdónenme sé que soy muy imprudente al hacer esto pero no viviría en un mundo en el cual no estuvieras tu bella así que por merito propio lo hago me clavo esta estaca en el corazón por ti porque tengo el miedo de enamorarme en futuro porque solo seré tuyo y si no lo soy no lo seré de otra persona sé que de pronto les parezca estúpido pero las cosas son así y así pienso.

Los amo.

Edward

Procedí busque una estaca la afile y la coloque en posición de clavármela en el corazón para de este modo morir si morir por bella

Diría esta palabra y me la clavaria.

-te amo bella y muero por ti-me la clave y al momento mi familia estaba alrededor mío viéndome morir y bella estaba enfrente apenas escuchaba lo que decían.

-Edward te amo no mueras

Pero la muerte ya estaba serré un ojo y escuche algo era Carlisle

-morirá se la clavo hasta el fondo - sentí lágrimas en mi car …

-lo s am o .


End file.
